


nature vs. nurture

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	nature vs. nurture

He watched his father bleed in front of him. The puncture was an accident but what came after was his awakening. He had stood stock still listening to his father plead with Jonathan Gilbert to leave out the indiscretions of his sons, leave the Salvatore name in good standing. All he really wanted was to know why his own father would do that to his sons, shoot them and leave them to die. He only wanted to talk, violence wasn't in his nature but after that night it was something that would forever course through him. It only seemed fitting that the man who had sired him, that it would be his blood that spawned the monster he was so afraid of. This was the day Stefan Salvatore gained immortality and a lifetime of guilt.


End file.
